1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video display apparatus having the contour correcting function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Contour correction as described in, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3326377 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1) has hitherto been known. Patent Document 1 discloses that levels of contour components are made to be constant on the basis of a peak level of a high frequency component (contour component) extracted from a video signal and the gain for high frequency components is controlled on the basis of values of contour components cumulated over a predetermined period.